Crazy
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Today, today is of course one of those days that I am forced into the awkward scene with my male cohort and the words are about to spew from my mouth while I hold my heart together with duct tape. -Dantana. Set in season 3.


**Crazy**

**Summary: Today, today is of course one of those days that I am forced into the awkward scene with my male cohort and the words are about to spew from my mouth while I hold my heart together with duct tape.**

**A/N: My crush/best guyfriend got a new girl friend and it spewed this whole story. If only real life was like fanfic. **

**Dedication: Dana, cause we both need a pick-me-up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Shocking, I know. **

There are no words I hate more than, 'So tell me about the girl' or woman, chick, female friend, female companion, woman of questionable morals or just, hooker as the case may be. So, when I find myself in the dredded situation and the words are sitting on the edge of my tongue, I am searching the room for emergency exits. Today, today is of course one of those days that I am forced into the awkward scene with my male cohort and the words are about to spew from my mouth while I hold my heart together with duct tape.

"So, tell me about the girl -sorry, _woman_." I say and fall into my desk chair.

Danny raises an eyebrow and his smile curls up on the side. All that's missing is a yellow feather peaking out from between his lips. I want to slap him and kiss him simultaneously -which only irritates me further.

"She's nice." He says and turns back to his computer.

"Nice, like a Girl Scout?" I ask. _Do I have to get 'I fucking love you!' tattoed on my forehead before he gets it!?_ Okay, Monroe, breathe. Talking to yourself is a sign that you're loosing your mind, _and it's all his fault. _

"Nice. She's just nice. What's with the twenty questions?" He asks, Bronx accent laced with sarcasm.

"Gee, pardon me for being a friend. Should I ask it like the other guys in the locker room?" I sniff and sit up straighter, "Messer, how was the date last night? Did ya score?" _I've officially lost it. _

"Are you PMS-ing?" Danny asks and I am tempted to reach across the table and choke him -unfortunately we work in a crime lab. I bet I could cop the insanity plea.

_"Miss Monroe, why exactly did your kill your partner, Detective Messer?"_

_"Well, see Judge, I'm in love with him and the fucker had enough cajones to say that I had PMS when I got upset over him going out with another woman."_

_"Insanity plea, 'nuff said Suga"_

"No, I am not _PMS_-ing, what the hell?" I jump out of my chair and leave the room so fast that I leave the chair and Danny spinning. I need air or I am going to freak out. _Does anyone realize how hard it is to be in love with your __best__ friend?_

I feel like I am living the lyrics to some bubble gum pop song, and I hate that. I _hate_ that. One thing I have always prided myself on was never needing a man. I never needed anyone to make me feel complete and here I am freaking out over Danny Messer going on a date.

I'm finally outside, but I have no idea how I got there. I just stand there, leaning against the building, panting and trying to clear my head. When did it happen? When did my life become dependent on Danny Messer. I hate him. I really do. I hate it when he calls me 'Montana' and I hate it when he wears that cocky grin, but I love it too. It drives me nuts.

I wish I could pin point the exact second it happened. The moment when I wasn't happy until I saw his face, when I didn't mind being called into work so I could hear his voice. When did I start feeling the need to beg Mac to put us on the same cases? When did I start caring who he went out with? I want to hate him, but my whole body is feeling a different, slightly euphoric feeling.

"Lindsay Monroe." _Danny Messer._

"Look, Danny..." I begin.

"No, no. No 'Look, Danny's you tell me what's going on right now." He demands and his hands are on his hips, pulling his olive green shirt tighter. I'm afraid to look up because if I look into his blue eyes, I'll be a complete goner.

"I..."

"Linds," Danny steps forward and placed a hand on my forearm -the forearm that is crossed over my chest and I wonder if he can feel my heart beat increase ten fold, "It's me. Danny. The guy you drink beers and make fun of people with. You can tell me whatever is bothering you."

I feel the hot, salty tears pool behind my eye lids, "I just... I can't."

"Can't what?" His voice is softer and scratchy and I'd give anything just to kiss him.

"Can't tell you." I whisper.

"Why?" His voice is hurt and I hate that I caused it.

"Because..." I plead for him to stop.

"Because why?"

"I think I'm going crazy." I whisper and my nails dig into my upper arms. I wish the street would open up and swallow me whole.

Danny chuckles, "You're not crazy, Montana."

"I sure feel that way." I swipe at my tears.

"Why do you think you're crazy?"

"Cause of you." I sniffle.

"I make you crazy?" Danny asks.

_And here comes my second wind. _

"Yes!" I exclaim and push myself away from the building. I begin pacing in front of him and the rambling starts, "You make me completely insane. I don't know what to do, because my heart is always in this constant conflict with my mind. I feel so schizophrenic cause all I want to do is kiss you and slap you. Like they do in those old movies, where the girl would kiss the guy and then slap him. I feel like that _all _the time. I hate it. I hate you and the way you grin and how whenever I am standing around you my heart beat quickens. And I feel like throwing up. I just... you make me insane!"

Danny stood silent and I felt like I had just tossed my heart off the side of the Empire State Building. _Catch it. Please Danny. Don't let me fall if you won't catch me. _

Before I could think about it, before I could register what was happening, he kissed me. It wasn't a friend like kiss either. It took both of our breaths away and when it was over, his forehead rested on mine and my arms were locked around his neck -just like the movies.

"You make me crazy." He whispered.

**A/N: I wish real life had endings like that. dammit. Anyways, this is done. I'm going to go lay down and watch an ep or two before I have to go to school. screw sleep. love you all. **


End file.
